Hold Me, Sir Aaron
by Cannonade
Summary: During his training, Lucario develops a strong love for Sir Aaron, but should a Pokemon feel such a way for a human? LucaAaron, Yaoi, Human x Pokemon, don't like don't read  I know, summary sucks


****_This is my first Pokemon fic ever... and of course it had to be my new found pairing, Sir Aaron and Lucario. I owe it to Lucario, seeing as he helped me discover that I'm a gay furry  
><em>

_ Warnings here, this fic is Yaoi and contains human x Pokemon, so any trolling will be ignored.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Hold Me, Sir Aaron<strong>

The deep chasms of the rocky formations surrounding the Tree of Beginning were rife with the strong aura of wild Pokémon, the small forests and grassy planes standing out the most in their bright blue glow. Lucario stood on top of a grassy cliff top that over looked the tree-like structure, his eyes closed and black appendages erect as he sensed the aura around him. He looked in all directions around him, detecting mostly Pokémon, but a few humans too. He focussed in on the humans a little more, their bright blue glows weak and non-threatening; they were most likely farmers or curious travellers. Tensions had been running high in the surrounding kingdoms recently and everyone suspected a war would start, so Aura Guardians like Lucario were training in order to protect the Queen.

"Tell me what you see Lucario," the voice of his master entered his thoughts.

"I do not see much, Master," the blue jackal replied. "A lot of wild Pokémon and a few farmers."

"Any activity along the borders?"

"None."

Aaron breathed a sigh of relief. "Then we can rest for another day."

"If that is your wish, Sir Aaron."

The young man chuckled as he watched his friend open his eyes. "You don't have to be so formal all the time Lucario. Chill out a bit and relax!"

"Relax? Even though we could be so close to war?"

"Especially if that's the case. We need to make the most of the good times, because if and when the fighting starts, everything will be very different. You've been training very hard and I'm positive that you're strong enough to be a true Guardian of Aura."

Lucario relaxed his shoulders and smile. "Thank you."

"Walk with me Lucario, there's no rush to head back to the castle."

Lucario nodded and jogged to his master's side, walking with him into the trees and away from the dusty chasms surrounding the tree. As they walked, the Pokémon subtly tapped into Aaron's aura, something he discovered he could often get away with undetected. He always found it incredibly relaxing to feel his aura around him, even more so when they were alone. For the past few weeks, Lucario noticed that his aura felt somewhat different; it was softer when they were together, as if Sir Aaron was always warm and content in his presence. During this time, Lucario had developed unusual feelings for the human as he had started looking at him in a completely different light. It had taken him a while to figure out exactly what it was he was feeling, but he had concluded it was a love, and not the kind he was expecting.

"You're very quiet, Lucario," Sir Aaron told him, a gentle smile on his handsome face.

"Hmm, does it bother you?" queried the Pokémon.

"Not at all! In fact, I rather like just enjoying the feel of you beside me. Your aura is truly delightful."

Lucario blushed, thankful for the blue fur covering his cheeks. "I... I feel the same."

"This way Lucario, I'll take you back to that hot spring."

He looked up at his master. "You have more training for me, Master?"

The knight chuckled. "In a way, my friend."

Lucario followed Aaron away from the trees and back onto rockier terrain, his nerves beginning to create a sinking feeling in his stomach. They had been to the hot spring once before, Aaron showing him that it was a peaceful place to relax. The water had felt wonderful around his paws, but it had also been the first time Lucario started having feelings for his teacher. As much as he wished he could tell him how he felt, he knew there was nothing he could do about it. Lucario was a Pokémon and Sir Aaron a human; if he admitted his feelings, his only friend would think he was disgusting and he'd abandon him in a second.

"Master," Lucario broke the silence, aware that his aura was becoming troubled. "Will you always be by my side, even after the fighting stops?"

"Of course Lucario, why would you think otherwise?" asked Aaron.

"Well, for now I am only your student. With the prospect of war around the corner and my training almost complete, I've been worrying that we'll no longer be together once everything has concluded. If I become fully trained in the use of aura, your duty to me is complete."

The knight laughed again. "This is why you need to loosen up!"

"Please Sir Aaron, let me stay by your side."

"You'll never have to worry, I won't leave you."

Lucario smiled, a lot of his worries leaving him behind as they walked through the mist surrounding the hot spring. He breathed in the warm air, feeling the tension easing out of him a little at a time. He almost felt a little guilty about having thoughts of Sir Aaron leaving him; would a true friend really think that way? Did he have the right to say he loved him when, at the same time, he was plagued by thoughts of abandonment that may never happen?

"Please trust me Lucario," the knight said as he stopped in front of the Pokémon. "I sense from your aura that you are still a little distraught and I don't want you to worry about things that won't happen. You're my friend and I always want you by my side, never forget that."

Lucario smiled. "Yes, thank you Master."

"And please just call me Aaron when we're alone."

The blue jackal blushed for a second time. "If... if that is what you wish."

"Come on, we'll relax a little in the water, it'll feel much better on the rest of your body than just your legs, trust me."

Trust wasn't the problem, but Lucario still refused to open his mind to his friend. Though he couldn't prevent his blush from deepening as Aaron jabbed his staff into the ground, removing his hat and gloves to place them over it. His black cloak was next to follow before he sat down on the rocky ground to pull off his leather boots and socks. Though unlike last time, Aaron went further than just hats and gloves. Lucario had to look away as he unbuckled his belt, knowing that his fur was no longer covering the deep crimson blush on his cheeks. He felt his body heat up at the rustling of clothes behind him, fighting back the memories of times where he would fantasise about Sir Aaron late at night.

Lucario turned round to look back in his master's direction as he heard a splash of water, the sight of his naked back sending shivers of arousal down his body. He glanced down quickly now Aaron's back was turned, relieved that his cock was still completely hidden inside his furry blue sheath. Swallowing his rapidly surfacing feelings, Lucario wandered over to the water's edge and sat down, soaking his paws in the blissful warmth. It felt just as wonderful as always, the steam clouded water soaking into the thin fur on his legs and heating him to the core. He leaned back on his paws and sighed with contentment, closing his eyes and letting a broad smile work its way to the corners of his mouth.

"Hey Lucario, why don't you join me?" Aaron called out to him.

Lucario looked over to where he stood, the water up to his shoulders. "I'm fine right here."

"You know, you said the exact same thing when I asked you to sit by me last time."

"Honestly, I'm comfortable where I am."

The human smirked. "I you say so."

In that same moment, Aaron sunk underwater with a splash, causing Lucario to quickly jump up from his sitting position.

"Sir Aaron!" he exclaimed in shock.

He looked around the surface of the hot spring in panic, trying to see any bubbles of air or any sign of the knight's aura. Before he could act, Aaron resurfaced on the edge of the spring in front of him, a playful grin on his beautiful face. Lucario gasped in shock as wet arms were wrapped around him and he was dragged into the warm water, both falling beneath the surface with a large splash. Aaron continued to hold the blue jackal close as they rose up again, his laughter piercing the silence of their surroundings. Lucario had to laugh with him, even though his fur was totally soaked through and he being held against the naked body of his closest friend.

"You see, this is much better!" Aaron chuckled.

"Though you didn't have to scare me like that," Lucario replied, humour still in his voice.

"I know, but the look on your face was worth it! You looked so cute."

He happily ruffled the top of Lucario's head, unaware of the deep blush it brought to the Pokémon's cheeks. However Lucario knew he had to turn the situation to his advantage, otherwise Aaron would suspect that something was wrong.

"Hmm, you think I'm cute?" he asked with a grin.

Aaron pulled back with a laugh when Lucario splashed water at him, adding more water to his already soaked black hair. Without warning, he reached for his friend and grasped him around the waist, spinning him round in his arms so he could tickle him all over his torso. Lucario flailed about in the water in protest, tears pooling at the corner of his eyes as he cried out with uncontrollable laughter. Aaron continued his assault until Lucario gave in and asked for mercy, his breathing erratic as he tried to compose himself.

"I'll get you back for that one day!" Lucario chortled.

"Heh, but it was fun wasn't it?" Aaron replied with a wide grin.

"Y-Yes... but it always is fun when you're around."

"I'm glad you think so Lucario."

For several moments, the two of them simply relaxed back against the edge of the hot spring, Lucario still entwined in Aaron's strong arms. Now this was his definition of perfect; it could only be made better by the object of his affections sharing his feelings. Yet at the same time, Lucario didn't want to spoil the close friendship they had by confessing his romantic and sexual attraction to the Aura Guardian. He rested his head back against Aaron's shoulder, his ears beginning to droop with exhaustion and his eyelids sliding shut.

"I suppose it has been a long day," Aaron admitted. "I've never seen you this tired."

"I always want to do the best I can," replied Lucario with a long yawn.

"You do work very hard and for that I am so proud of you."

The Pokémon smiled. "Hearing those words fills me a happiness you cannot imagine."

Aaron held Lucario tighter. "Let's go back to the castle, then you can take a well deserved rest."

"I think that is wise, Sir Aaron."

Lucario slid out of Aaron's comforting embrace rather grudgingly, though he needed to get out first if he wanted to avoid the embarrassing arousal that came to him when he saw him naked. Water dripped from his fur and he shivered as a cool wind blew by, wishing that he had a warm cloak like Aaron's to wrap himself up in. The padding of bare feet on the thin grass behind him alerted him to his friend leaving the hot spring, followed by the sound of water dripping onto the dry ground.

"I knew I should have brought some supplies, then I'd have a towel!" Aaron sighed.

Lucario said nothing in his determination not to look round and gaze upon the perfect and very naked form of his friend, his arousal thankfully not obvious. The young Aura Guardian carefully slipped his clothes back on over his damp skin, yet his eyes were focussed on Lucario. His friend's aura had been strange for the past few weeks, but he'd never enquired about it as Lucario hadn't given any indication of needing to talk about anything. He had assumed he was worried about the possibility of war within the kingdom, but after Lucario had expressed concern about being left alone, he was wondering if it was something deeper than that. Aaron knew better than to ask; if Lucario wanted to talk, he would.

"Well, I think I'm as dry as I'm going to be!" he remarked with a smirk.

Lucario turned around to look at him, noticing that damp patches were already soaking through the blue and beige fabric that was clinging to him like a second skin. The blue jackal grinned widely and slowly approached Aaron, who raised an eyebrow in question.

"Lucario?"

But he'd already figured him out. He stared wide eyed and tried to back off, but it was too late; Lucario shook himself from head to tail, scattering lukewarm water everywhere. Aaron raised his arms to shield himself, but nothing would stop the relentless torrent of water. He had to laugh as he looked down at himself, barely a dry patch to be seen once Lucario had finished drying himself.

"I guess I deserved that for earlier!" Aaron looked rather sheepish.

"I said I'd pay you back," Lucario snickered.

A smirk tugged at Aaron's lips. "I'll race you back to the castle."

Lucario returned the smirk. "Alright, but I guarantee I'll win!"

The pair of them laughed among themselves as they sprinted back towards the castle, neither of them caring that they were still damp from their swim. For the first time in a while, Lucario felt completely at ease and he let that shine through in his aura. The last thing he wanted was for Sir Aaron to worry about him when he already had an important job of protecting the kingdom and Lady Rin. Once the castle was in sight, Lucario's competitive side won out and he continued to sprint as fast as he could without using his Extreme Speed. He heard Aaron laughing breathlessly behind him as he struggled to keep up with his friend, victory already clenched as he dashed onto the castle grounds. He slowed to an abrupt stop, turning round to watch as Aaron caught up with him.

"I forgot how fast... you can run..." Aaron panted heavily. "Good job!"

"Few Pokémon can keep up with my speed, never mind a human!" Lucario said smugly.

"Yes... and it will prove very advantageous for an Aura Guardian."

"Hmm, if you do not mind, I think I'll go straight back to my chamber and rest for a while."

"Of course Lucario, I have some things I need to discuss with Lady Rin."

Lucario bowed politely as he bid goodnight to his master, wandering off in the direction of his own personal chamber. By now, the sun had almost set below the horizon, the sky a dark blue above while a warm pink and orange glow emanated from the setting disc. The blue crystals which grew around the castle and the surrounding area looked as beautiful as ever, reflecting the vibrant colours of the setting sun. Lucario loved his home and widely considered it the most beautiful place on earth, but it couldn't compare to the beauty of Sir Aaron's face touched by moonlight with a midnight breeze wafting through his jet black locks.

He pushed open the heavy double doors and walked down the corridor towards the set of doors at the end, opening them and stepping into his chamber. He flopped down on the bed, his head resting on the plump pillows as he gazed at the ceiling. He closed his eyes, the appendages on the back of his head flaring outwards as he sensed the aura of every person in the castle. It was almost relaxing to do this because the people were so peaceful; their calm and pleasant natures seemed to seep into his very soul. Though nothing could compare to the feel of _his_ aura. It didn't take long for Lucario to find Sir Aaron's aura, his location indicating he was stopping to get something to eat.

"Sir Aaron..." he whispered to himself.

His thought's quickly turned to their time in the hot spring; Aaron's warm naked body within arm's reach, his strong arms wrapped around him and his hands gently exploring every inch of his hot, furry body. Lucario let a low moan escape his lips at the very thought, the creamy yellow fur around his neck ruffling up as he imagined Aaron stroking him, _touching_ him. His right paw dropped low down his body to cup his furry blue balls, squeezing each one in turn and moaning as he pictured Aaron doing the same. He wanted his touch so much it was almost painful.

"Oh...!"

Lucario moaned again as his paw squeezed his shaft, the pink tip of his cock poking out, hard and dripping. The more he massaged the furry lumps, the further his cock slid out and his other paw was quick to attend to it. He massaged the head between his paw pads as he imagined Aaron's lips around it, kissing him and sucking him hard. His back arched off the mattress as he began a gentle pumping motion with that same paw, the other massaging his balls and teasing his entrance. Oh how much he wanted Sir Aaron inside him... how much he wanted to be inside Sir Aaron.

Lucario quickly became lost in his forbidden fantasies of his master, the knot at the base of his cock swelling as his orgasm approached. He pictured himself on the bed with Sir Aaron, the human lying on his back with his legs wrapped around Lucario's waist as he was thrust into. He released every pleasured sound as he pumped himself harder, drowning in his own lust as he imagined his knot swelling inside Aaron, the two of them locked together for moments after their climax. His back arched off the bed in pure bliss as he reached the end, moaning Aaron's name as he sprayed ropes of semen over his chest and stomach. He lay there for several minutes, basking in the afterglow and wishing desperately that one day, he could be here like this with his best friend. Wishing that they could spend hours in the other's embrace with no other cares in the world; not the kingdom, not the Tree of Beginning, not the Queen. Lucario felt tears roll down his cheeks at the realisation it would never happen, the jackal rolling over and hugging himself for comfort.

"If only I knew why love hurt so much," he whispered, his red orbs closing as he drifted off into a restless sleep.

* * *

><p>Lucario woke up with a start, his breathing heavy in panic until he looked around and realised he was still safely in his chamber. He sat up on the bed, hugging his knees to his chest as he relived the terrifying moments of his dream. In his nightmare, he had woken up to Sir Aaron's face above him, his smile and aura indicating he wanted the exact same things as he did; only it changed rather suddenly, and he was chased out of the castle for even daring to feel such emotions for a human. He had fell straight into the army that was moving to crush the kingdom, but once they had seen Lucario, they wanted him dead for the same reasons Sir Aaron had abandoned him. In all of his life, Lucario could never have recalled a moment where he'd had such a vividly terrifying dream.<p>

Once he calmed down, Lucario closed his eyes and focussed on the aura within the castle, eventually finding Sir Aaron in the main hall with Lady Rin. There was really nothing for it; after that dream, he had to tell his master about his feelings, otherwise he'd continue having the same nightmares. He needed to know whether he would be shunned or whether he'd be accepted, regardless to how much he wanted to keep his attraction a secret. Perhaps it was even fortunate to have Lady Rin in the room with him, that way he would know how others would respond to his confession. Releasing a shaky sigh, Lucario slipped off the bed and left his private chamber, working his way through the castle ground until he stood in front of the main hall. He could see the bright aura of Sir Aaron standing next to the paler colour of Lady Rin's, the anxiousness feeling heavy in the pit of his stomach. But he had to do this; _he must_.

Taking a deep breath and swallowing as much of his anxiety as he could, Lucario pushed against the ornate double doors and stepped into the warm light of the main hall. He was about to apologise for the interruption, but he was cut off by the Queen giggling and an odd fluctuation in Aaron's aura. For a moment, Lucario focussed on Lady Rin's aura, but was very quick to pull back. He could sense that she had strong feelings for Sir Aaron, the same feelings that he himself also felt for him; the same... _desires_. He turned to Aaron, unable to detect exactly what he was feeling, but he was certain the fluctuation he detected earlier was a return of those feelings. After all, she was a human and a female at that; it was only natural that she would be the object of the knight's true affections.

"Huh, Lucario?" Aaron had noticed his friend's troubled aura and he turned to look at him.

"S-Sir Aaron... I..." Lucario stammered, taking several steps back towards the door.

"Did you want to ask me something?"

"N-No... I'm sorry for interrupting, I'll be on my way."

"Lucario?"

The blue jackal turned and ran from the main hall, ignoring his master's calls for him to return. He didn't know where he was running to, all he knew was that he had to get away from the castle; away from Sir Aaron and Lady Rin. They would happier without him getting in the way. Lucario let the tears stream down his face as he sprinted out of the castle grounds and into the trees, heading in the vague direction of the Tree of Beginning. Perhaps that was where he would go, he knew there was already a Mew living there. He'd probably be more welcome among other Pokémon than he would be among humans, especially when he harboured such strong feelings. In time, he may even find another male Lucario who would feel the same way, even though it would never be the same as falling in love with Sir Aaron.

Eventually, Lucario slowed down his pace and came to a stop on top of a grassy cliff, the view overlooking the great tree-like structure. The moonlight was strong in the clear night sky, casting its beautiful silvery glow over the trenches and cliffs winding their way to the tree. Lucario's crimson eyes widened as he remembered a time where he and Sir Aaron would sit here at night and admire the moonlight; eating, talking and discussing the power of aura. Lucario whimpered and sunk to his knees on the thin grass, his tears soaking into the dry ground by his paws as they rolled freely down his cheeks. He closed his eyes as he wept, his shoulders shaking violently as he felt overcome by loss and loneliness. All he had ever wanted was to be with Sir Aaron for the rest of his life, whether that was as friends or as lovers; now neither seemed impossible. Given the way his aura was radiating uncontrollably in the main hall, Aaron would have sensed his feelings and he would have told the Queen. He couldn't stay in the castle while he harboured feelings for the Aura Guardian, who was in love with Lady Rin.

"Lucario?"

The Pokémon gasped as he heard Aaron's voice penetrate his thoughts, turning around and locking eyes with the man he loved. Aaron's heart sank as he saw the tear drenched fur on Lucario's face, especially when he knew he was the cause of his anguish. He slowly approached his student and sat down on the grass next to him, not saying a word as he stared out across the rolling hills towards the Tree of Beginning. Right now, he needed Lucario to open up to him.

"It is exquisite, isn't it?" he said it more as a statement than a question.

Lucario struggled to find the words he needed. "Sir Aaron... w-why are you here?" he asked quietly.

"I couldn't stay behind after you ran out like that," Aaron told him gently.

"But surely... you must think I'm... I'm..."

"What Lucario?"

"I m-must disgust you."

Lucario's shoulders began to shake again as more tears streamed down his face, his sobs breaking the silence that grew between them. Without warning, he felt Aaron put his arms around him and hold him close, his gloved hands stroking the soft fur on his head. Lucario relaxed against him until his sobs subsided, nuzzling into the man's warmth and wishing this wonderful embrace would last an eternity.

"I'm so s-sorry, Sir Aaron," Lucario cried.

"Don't be, you have nothing to be sorry for," Aaron whispered soothingly.

"But... you must know..."

"Yes I know Lucario and no, it doesn't disgust me. Not one bit."

"It doesn't?" Lucario stared up at him with wide red eyes.

"Of course not," he smiled and stroked his friend's cheek. "It's natural to fall in love."

"But still..." Lucario lowered his head again. "You love Lady Rin, don't you?"

"Huh, the Queen?"

"Yes. I knew she has feelings for you; strong ones, like I do. When I saw you two talking, she seemed so happy to be in your company... and then I saw how your aura changed when she laughed, so I assumed that you must share her feelings."

"Oh Lucario!" Aaron hugged the jackal to his chest again. "You have no idea."

"But it's natural; you've even said yourself that she's beautiful."

"A man can express his opinion on a woman's appearance without being attracted to her. Lucario, there is absolutely nothing between me and Lady Rin; there never will be. She knows that I'm not attracted to women and I know that she finds me attractive, but we can still be good friends. The only reason she was laughing is because she enjoys hearing my stories about our training."

"You talk to her about us?"

"Yes, she's interested in the people who are protecting her kingdom."

"So... you don't love the Queen?"

"No Lucario, no!" Aaron chuckled and ruffled his friend's head. "I could never love her."

"Maybe, but still..." Lucario's ears flatted against his head. "You couldn't love me either."

"Why couldn't I?"

Lucario looked up at him, stunned that he'd even pondered such a question. Aaron's smile was gentle and pleasingly warm, causing Lucario to shiver all the way to his very core. It was more comforting than any hot spring could ever be.

"Sir Aaron," he murmured. "I... can't... but you already know."

"Say it Lucario," Aaron told him. "I want to hear it from you."

"But... I..."

"Please."

The Aura Guardian took one of Lucario's paws in his hands, squeezing it gently and massaging his pink pads. Lucario blushed deeply as he gazed into Aaron's blue eyes, the creamy yellow fur on his chest ruffling up as he took in his friend's warmth.

"I... love you..." he whispered.

Aaron didn't need any words to respond as he lowered his head and kissed Lucario, his eyelids sliding shut as he indulged in the moment he'd been waiting an eternity for. Lucario growled deeply into the kiss, his own eyes closing as he drowned in bliss, kissing back with all the passion he'd been harbouring for so long. He wrapped his arms around Aaron's neck, pulling his body closer as he allowed the man's tongue to invade his mouth, their wet muscles dancing inside. He moaned into the kiss as he felt Aaron's gloved hands running over his body, burying into his thick fur and caressing the curves of his jackal-like form. Lucario didn't know what to feel as he was released from the embrace, a glazed look in his eyes as Aaron looked happily down at him.

"Your aura is so beautiful Lucario," the knight whispered.

"So is yours," Lucario replied. "You make me feel complete."

"If only I told you sooner, but I was worried that _you_ would feel disgusted if _I_ confessed."

"Sir Aaron..."

Not knowing what to say, Lucario jumped into Aaron's arms and hugged him tightly, burying his face into his neck and sobbing against him, only this time they were tears of joy. He didn't protest as he felt Aaron lift him up in his arms and carry him away from the cliff and through the trees, neither speaking as they basked in the love of the other's aura. Nothing would be the same between them from now on and it was reflected in their aura, filling each other with pleasure so profound they wondered how they'd ever lived without it. Lucario squeezed his lover tighter as they approached the castle, smiling broadly as he was carried through the grounds and back to Sir Aaron's chamber.

Lucario blushed again as he was gently laid down on Aaron's bed, the pink head of his cock already poking out of his blue sheath. Aaron gazed down at his blue jackal, lust beginning to cloud his mind as he sensed the arousal in his aura. He took off his hat and placed it on the stand by his door, his gloves and cloak soon following. The Aura Guardian didn't take his eyes off Lucario as pulled off his boots and socks, watching as more of his pink cock slipped out of his sheath. Aaron fumbled with the belt around his waist, hurriedly discarding the rest of his clothes as his erection became uncomfortably confined.

"Sir Aaron..." Lucario murmured. "I've never seen your aura like this before."

"Hmm, nor yours," he replied with a chuckle. "Your blush is quite adorable Lucario."

Lucario bit back a moan as Aaron joined him on the bed, his naked body crawling along him and flooding him with heat. The man took several moments to enjoy the feel of Lucario's fur, running his fingers up and down his chest and kissing his neck.

"Oh... A-Aaron..." Lucario moaned loudly. "I love you..."

"Hmm, you're already feeling like this and I've barely touched you," Aaron murmured.

"No one's touched me like this before... not even my dreams felt this good."

"Ah, so you've fantasised about me. I didn't know you could be so naughty, Lucario."

"Maybe it's my nature," the jackal smirked. "Care to find out more?"

Aaron kissed Lucario to silence him, cutting off his moan as he buried his hands into his fur again. As much as he'd always been attracted to Lucario, he would never have guessed that the fur would be so enjoyable. He let his hands continued to wander as he kissed his lover, sliding low to his crotch and massaging his furry balls. Lucario pulled back from the kiss and moaned wantonly, his back arching off the bed as pleasure blinded his every sense. Aaron focused on Lucario's white hot aura, growing harder at the raw passion that oozed from his very essence. He'd had lovers before now, but none of those men could compare to Lucario. The power of aura they shared had become more than a tool, it was a bond and it was more powerful than any human love could ever be.

"I love you Lucario," his whispered once he broke the kiss.

"Please Sir Aaron," Lucario panted. "I want you."

"I'll prepare so I can fit you."

He winked at Lucario as he squeezed his cock, eliciting a long groan of pleasure from his lips. The jackal watched with bated breath as Aaron slipped a pair of long fingers into his mouth, coating them with his saliva and gazing lustfully at his lover. Lucario moved his paws into Aaron's jet black hair as he removed his fingers and trailed them down his body, rubbing gentle circles around his entrance before sliding them inside. He released a deep moan as he slid them in to the last knuckle, his finger tips rubbing against the slick walls of his rectum and the bump of his prostate. Without warning, the Aura Guardian lowered his head and kissed the tip of Lucario's erection, his fingers still thrusting in and out of his anus.

Lucario moaned longingly as Aaron wrapped his lips around the head of his cock, running his tongue over the head and delighting in his taste. The blue jackal squirmed on the bed as he fought to keep his hips still, crying out his lover's name as he took more of his engorged length into his mouth. Aaron gazed up into the beautiful crimson orbs of his companion, closing his eyes as opened his mouth wider to take in all of Lucario's impressive length, knot and all. Lucario moaned again, tugging on Aaron's hair and fighting with all his might not to cum.

"P-Please Aaron... I'm too close..." Lucario panted heavily.

Aaron pulled back from Lucario's cock. "Then we're ready."

The knight crawled up into Lucario's lap, a deep crimson blush on his cheeks as he squatted over his lover's member. Lucario placed his paws on Aaron's waist to steady him as he slowly lowered himself down, his tight entrance opening to allow Lucario all the way inside. He cried out longingly as he felt his insides stretch to accommodate the large cock, his hands gripping the soft fur on Lucario's chest as he undulated his hips. The blue Pokémon breathed heavily as he felt Aaron's tight muscles squeezing him, the feeling so acute it almost made him cum right there. Lucario allowed his paws to wander along the man's body, exploring his defined curves and rolling his pert nipples between his paw pads.

"Oh Lucario," Aaron groaned. "Your paws are magical."

"Mmm and you're s-so tight..." Lucario growled.

The Aura Guardian gasped as Lucario sat up, wound his arms around him and flipped their positions so he was pressed into the bed. He wrapped his strong legs around Lucario's waist, back arching off the plump mattress as his lover started a gentle pace, leisurely pumping in and out. He moaned with each loving thrust, his voice cracking each time Lucario slipped in deeper until he was unable to stop himself as his prostate was brushed repeatedly. A grunt of Lucario's name fell from his lips as stars splashed in front of his eyes, his hips rolling back to meet his lover's ever increasing rhythm. Aaron buried his hands into Lucario's warm fur, moving to massage his back and trailing lower to squeeze the cheeks of his buttocks.

That almost sent Lucario over the edge, but he held on when Aaron continued to move his hands across his furry body. Husky moans of pleasure escaped him with each hard thrust, his eyes barely open as he gazed into the blue orbs beneath him. The very sense of his blindingly passionate aura caused Lucario's pace to falter, his thrusting becoming erratic and animalistic as he lost control of his desperate urges. The same desperate urges he had been struggling to come to terms with for so long. Aaron cried out as he threw his arms around Lucario's neck to hold his warm body closer, lost in his own ecstasy as they drowned together in a sea of pure, sinful bliss. The Aura Guardian was the first to reach his climax, spilling his essence between their bodies while clinging on for dear life. Lucario was soon to follow at the feel of Aaron's muscles squeezing him tight, his knot swelling as he came deep inside him. Aaron cradled Lucario against him as they came down from their high, their breathing relaxing in sync as they melted into one another.

"Lucario..." Aaron breathed. "I love you."

"And I you, Sir Aaron," Lucario replied with a satisfied smile.

"I guess we'll be stuck like this for a while."

"Yes. It will be wise not to move; I do not wish to accidentally hurt you."

"Then we should make the most of it."

Lucario had never felt happier as he rested his head against Aaron's well toned chest, delighting in the feel of his hands stroking through his fur. It was astounding how everything had changed so quickly; one moment he felt like he'd lost everything, and in the next he had more than he'd ever dreamed of. Although at first love could hurt, Lucario now understood that the same love could take away the pain and make you feel stronger than ever before. The power of aura had brought them together, the same power of which would forever bind them together. The prospect of war within the kingdom no longer worried Lucario; as long as he was with Sir Aaron, they could accomplish anything.

After a few silent moments of lying in each other's arms, Lucario eventually slipped out of his lover, his pearly essence seeping out along with it and causing the human to shiver pleasurably. Aaron chuckled and rolled over onto his side, taking Lucario with him and holding him tightly to his body. The blue jackal hugged him back, closing his eyes and nestling his head just below his chin.

"Promise me we'll always be together," he murmured.

"Of course Lucario," Aaron replied, shifting back so he could look his companion in the eye. "No matter what happens, we always will be. Things may happen once the fighting starts; things that may drive us apart for a time, but no matter how long we have to wait, we will still be reunited."

"I don't want to ever be apart from you."

"I know, but our duty as Aura Guardians is to this kingdom. We must protect the peace here in whatever ways we can."

Lucario bowed his head. "I'd rather protect you over the kingdom."

"I know, which is why you must promise me that you will never abandon this place, no matter what happens to me. As your teacher, I want you to become a true Guardian of Aura and for that we must all make sacrifices when the time comes. Please promise me that, Lucario."

"Yes Sir Aaron, I promise."

"Good, because there may be a time where I have to do something without you."

Lucario felt a lump form in his throat at those words, yet he smiled. "But we'll always be reunited."

"That is my promise to you, my love."

Aaron smiled comfortingly at Lucario, stroking his cheek tenderly and drawing him against him in another passionate embrace. Closing his eyes, Lucario curled up against Aaron's body, humming contentedly at the arms enclosing him in a sphere of warmth. As his lover had said before, they needed to make the most of their time together. At this very moment, Lucario could never understand what would drive him and Sir Aaron apart, not after they confessed their undying love for each other. The words of Aaron's promise swam round Lucario's head as he drifted off to sleep, hoping that no matter how tough the future was, the memory would guide him through it. _No matter how long we have to wait, we will still be reunited_.

* * *

><p><em>I hope it was good for a first attempt, it's the first time I've ever written furry Yaoi. I am considering writing another piece for this, it will be set after Lucario joins Aaron in the tree and about how they're reunited after death with the spirit of their aura.<em>


End file.
